Merildor
Name: Merildor Age: 3E 402 (235 as of 4E 204) Race: Altmer (High Elf) Gender: Male Height:'' ''6'8'' Birthsign: The Warrior Class: Sailor (retired) Occupation: Brewer Appearance Merildor has a very strong build, due to his past as a Sailor in the Aldmeri Navy. This is what Merildor's Facial Appearance looks like: Merildor. Merildor has a long scar on his back that starts on his right shoulder and goes all the way down to the left side of his hip. His eye color is an emerald green. Skills and Known Spells One-Handed, Medium Armor, Brewing, Sailing, Navigation Clothing/Armor Merildor wears common attire. Weapons Glass Sword. (Given to him by his former Captain in the Aldmeri Navy, for his bravery in battle.) Miscellaneous Items A medium sized pack containing these items: A pouch of 2,000 gold, odd and trinkets, two bottles of wine, a flask of Flin, and a loaf of bread. Hanging from Merildor's neck is a Silver Emerald pendant given to him by his mother. Personality Merildor is of average intelligence for Altmer standards. For an Altmer born in Summerset Isles, Merildor doesn't look down on other races except for Bretons. Merildor doesn't care for the Empire, or the Stormcloaks, he just wants to have a peaceful retirement. He loathes the Thalmor. He is very easy going for an Altmer. Major Flaw: Merildor is a alcoholic. (Something he inherited from his father). He also tends to swear a lot. Sailor mouth, giggity. Background Merildor was born to an Altmer couple who lived in a quaint village, on Summerset Isles. His mother and father ran a quite successful Altmeri wine brewery. When he was a young Altmer, Merildor would help keep the brewery clean and help his mother with customers; all the while, learning his parent's business. When Merildor turned 19, he decided to join the Aldmeri Navy. The Navy was a very promising prospect for a lot of young male Altmers and as expected, lots of fellow Altmer boys Merildor's age joined along with him. For 30 years, Merildor served in the Aldmeri Navy. He fought in various naval battles against Redguard corsairs that sailed out of Stros M'Kai, and the always daedly Maormer of Pyandonea, who would launch countless raids against the Isles. When he turned 49, Merildor decided to leave the Isles and become a sailor for the Empire. Now mind you, 49 is still very young for an Altmer so Merildor wasn't to concerned about retirement just yet. Joining the Empire's Navy, Merildor sailed all around the coasts of Tamriel. During his time with the Empire's Navy, Merildor visited various port cities of Tamriel, including, Stros M'Kai, Falinesti, Southpoint, Solitude, Winterhold, Necrom, Blacklight, Daggerfall, Senchal, The Imperial City, Leyawiin, and Lilmoth (this dude got around). After 160 years in the Empire's Navy, the year is 4E 178, three years after the Great War. Merildor at this time decided to settle down in Dawnstar as a merchant sailor. For 16 years, Merildor has led a pretty peaceful life in Skyrim. In 4E 204, Merildor hears about a Hold being formed called Valton. Hearing this news, Merildor decides to finally leave a life of sailing and start his own Brewery, in the memory of his parents.